I Have GUTS (Episode 4, Season 1)
Summary Episode four of I Have GUTS Plot Both teams walk outside the stadium. There are oddly-shaped objects on the floor in the ground. Frostery: 'Welcome everyone! Let us begin the fourth challange of this game-show. Now, you may notice the oddly-shaped tools on the ground. Why are they there you ask? That's because we are going to be disecting a frog. '''Rachel: '''EW! I don't wanna touch a dead animal!! '''Frostery: '''There's really no choice. Now, I must warn you that these tools can be very dangerous if - '''Emily: '-whispering to Tina- Hey, we have to talk about this "alliance" thing. It's not doing so good right now. 'Tina: '''What do you mean? '''Emily: '''It's just that, Kayla already gone, and since everyone else is on Bobert's way of the team, they might consider us enemies and vote us out. Being in this alliance will make us vulnerable. '''Tina: '''Well, your right, I guess . . . '''Frostery: '- and that is the tenth reason why you should never use these tools incorrectly. The frogs are on this table. BEGIN! (On The Gladiators) 'Emily: '''OK, so who knows how to dissect this thing? '''Bobert: '''I can do this by myself. Bobert grabs some of the odd-shaped tools and begins working. '''Emily: '-thinking- Hmm, maybe Bobert is the key to winning this game! All we have to do is win challanges by letting him do the work, vote everyone else off, and then vote him off when our two tems merge! (On The Gladiators) '''Stace: '''I - I honestly don't know how to do this without fainting. '''Miss Simian: '''Stuffings, I taught you how to dissect frogs dozens of times. NOW you can't DO IT?! '''Stace: '''Well excuse me for not helping. '''Anais: '''Enough! Let me do this. '''Frostery: '''And time's-up! '''Miss Simian: '''Time?! WHAT TIME?! '''Emily: '''Yeah, I agree. You never told us anything about a time limit! '''Frostery: '''Well too late. I will now inspect your frogs. 10 minutes later. '''Frostery: '''It's a tie. '''Everyone: '''WHAT?!? '''Frostery: '''Yep. That means you guys will have to answer tis quick question. Whichever team answers it correctly wins the challenge: ''King Kong ''had a sequel made in the same year of release. What was the sequel called? '''Bobert: ''Son of Kong''! 'Anais: '''I was gonna say that! '''Frostery: '''And The Pshycos finally win their first challenge! As for The Gladiators, your gonna have to vote someone off. (On The Gladiators) '''Darwin: '''I can't believe we lost. '''Stace: '''I was right. And now I'm dead. '''Darwin: '''Why? '''Stace: '''It's Miss Simian. I know she'll try to get everyone to vote me off because of the last two mistakes I might have made during these last two challenges. '''Penny: '''Hey guys, we need to have a talk! '''Tobias: '''And it involves the Tribal Council! '''Stace and Darwin: '''What? '''Penny: '''We need Miss Simian out. If we let you get voted-off, she'll just become more powerful just like she did back on ''Survivor Gumball Island. 'Tobias: '''That's why we want to form an alliance to stop Miss Simian and get into the Final Five. '''Stace and Darwin: '''Count me in! '''Frostery: '''I hope you had enough time to vote because in two minutes you must vote for the first Gladiator voted off this show. The timer's ticking folks. 2 minutes later. '''Frostery: '''I will now read the votes. 2 minutes later. '''Frostery: '''Miss Simian, you may exit the - '''Miss Simian: '''WHY YOU LITTLE - ''We are currently having technical difficulties. Good-night and stay tuned for the next episode. Category:I Have GUTS